How Bout a Dance?
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "You know what, come with me to a party next Friday and you'll see that I can wipe the floor with you and your fancy dancing."


A/N: Hey guys! So I have a head canon that Jack and Katherine _love _to dance and someone prompted me to write it, so here it is! Please review and send prompts, love you guys!

* * *

><p>The waltzing was clearly starting to become a problem when Jack stepped on her foot for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Sorry." He whispered apologetically when she bit her lip to stop the groan that was begging to leave her mouth. She took a deep breath through her nose and began leading them in a small circle as everyone waltzed as if it was something they did everyday.<p>

"I thought you said you could dance?" She asked him as they completed a small turn without much damage.

"I can, but not to this stuff. Too slow, doesn't really get anyone movin'" Jack replied and, as if on cue, Clara and Bill were doing a perfect, grand waltz in their direction.

Katherine arched an eyebrow at him and smirked when his jaw dropped, "They've always been the best dancers out of the five of us. I'm not quite sure how Bill learned, but Clara's danced since she was little."

Jack had stopped moving and was still watching Clara and Bill with rapt attention, "They make it look so easy."

"It is, I mean, when you get the hang of it." Katherine said squeezing his hand to get him moving again, this time though he kept them rooted to the same general area as his eyes darted to Clara and Bill every once in a while.

Katherine decided a distraction would be the best option in this case so she asked, "So what do you dance? If you dance at all." She tacked on the last bit as a sort of challenge and sure enough he ripped his eyes away from their friends and he snorted, "Oh, I can dance, Ace."

"Oh really?" Katherine asked as she looked down at the sort of swaying they had going on.

"You know what, come with me to a party next Friday and you'll see that I can wipe the floor with you and your fancy dancing." Jack declared proudly as he began to move them around a bit more.

Katherine rolled her eyes and she let him lead, albeit badly. Clara and Bill had finally spun lose enough to them so that she could hear Bill's voice announce to them, "She came over here to gloat."

Bill and Clara began to dance in a circle around the couple and Clara said, "Only a little bit, but I was mostly wondering if Jack wanted to abuse my feet for a little while?"

Katherine shrugged and looked to Jack who bent forward to kiss Katherine's forehead and turned to Bill, "Make sure she gets some good dancin' in tonight, would ya?"

"Certainly." Bill laughed, taking Katherine's hand and leading her away.

As he lead her away she turned back to him with a grin on her face, "Next Friday I expect to see a dancer, Kelly!"

* * *

><p>"It's so…fast." Katherine remarked as she saw the couples out on the dance floor move in time to a lively Irish song. A few people in chairs were humming along to the song and drinking beer, but most of the people were out on the dance floor.<p>

"'s kinda the point, Ace." Jack smirked at her, "Thought you wanted to see me dance, you backin' out?" he put his hand over his heart in mock horror and Katherine swatted his arm, "Shut up and dance with me then."

"Gladly." He held out his arm and she took it, letting him lead her up to the dance floor. People greeted him as they danced around them and Katherine looked up at Jack in shock, "How are they holding a conversation?"

Jack smiled at her again, "It's all about learnin'." He positioned his hand on her waist, moved her hand to shoulder and held her free one with his leading them into the dance without hesitation. Katherine nearly had the wind knocked out of her as she struggled to keep up. She noticed Jack was biting his lip to keep from laughing and she made sure to step on his foot with a bit more force than she would have used if it had been done by accident.

"Be nice, I'm practically running to keep up." Katherine scolded as the song came to a close and everyone on the dance floor clapped.

"You just gotta," he began through gritted teeth, trying to talk around the pain that her heel had upon his toes, "Listen to the music, it's all about the rhythm." Another song started up again and everyone began to dance easily to the fast-paced song the band had chosen to play.

"Ready for the next one?" Jack asked excitedly and Katherine knew she couldn't say no that face.

"Okay, let's go." She nodded while Jack pumped his fist in a very Les fashion.

* * *

><p>Halfway into the song, Jack cried, "Holy crap, Ace, you've got it!"<p>

"Really?!" Katherine asked as they turned and she stumbled before Jack caught her again.

"Okay, well, you almost got it. But, you were doin' real good up 'til then." Jack told her, managing to pat her shoulder and dance at the same time.

Katherine shook her head laughing, "Well maybe next time we'll get it right?"

"Next time?" Jack smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like dancing with you, Jack Kelly." Katherine said looking up at him as the song began its last verse, "Even if it is hopping around from place to place." She giggled as Jack shook his head trying to hide his smile.

"You know what, I like dancin' with you too, Katherine Plumber." He leaned down as if to kiss her, "Even if it is movin' like some sorta machine." And he swung them into one more dance.


End file.
